The Reunion
by Scarletmage
Summary: This is when Alanna finally decides to go to Corus after 4 years and finally meets up with Jon


THE REUNION  
A/N: This is about how and why Alanna goes to Corus at the start of Squire. Coz I think she needs Jon as a best friend and he needs her. So this is my version. Uh, don't go on about what happened in Squire, I haven't read it and won't be able to for ages, coz I am Aussie. (And darn proud of it!)  
So review and enjoy,  
C-ya,  
Niki.  
Disclaimer: None of these characters or places belongs to me, they belong to the genius Tamora Pierce.  
  
The Noble watched as the waves threw themselves on to the shore and the wind swept sand across the rocks. This was the course of life for them, their predecessors had set it out for them, and they couldn't change it and didn't try to. This is much the same as most people's life, she thought, her bright eyes surveying and calculating as she tried to rest in the soft moonlight, except me. I choose my own paths. As the Goddess said, I am an instrument of the balance. Yet why do I feel that I have no real choice in my destiny? My fight with Jon, was that he and I, or was fate intervening? And it wouldn't have happened if it was just Jonathan making that decision? Goddess Bless, she thought, I miss someone that I can talk to.  
  
A rough man with a spyglass, his hair looking as if it hadn't been brushed for a while, watched her. She was his beloved, his wife. Yet she was also a vassal, to a man she hadn't spoken to in four years, and a public servant. The crown had needed her but so did he, and their children. For the past few years he had finally gotten her for himself, they had spent long hours talking, playing with their children and simply enjoying each other's company. But now he was sensing a certain restlessness that usually resulted in a trip overseas, this time he knew what exactly she needed to do, go talk to her best friend, King Jonathan of Conté. The commoners had believed that she would return after about a year, the Lioness of Tortall and her King were nearly inseparable, it had been four years of people waiting. Baron George of Pirates' Swoop, his mind made up to tell her to do something that would make her happy, even if she would never admit it, walked forward to speak with Alanna, Lady Knight and King's Champion.  
  
Alanna's well-trained ears instantly detected someone walking up behind her, turning around to find George she put on a falsely cheerful smile, not wanting George to know about her dark thoughts of her life. "Alanna, lass, don't try an' fool me"   
"Fool you, Goddess Bless George, why would I do that?"  
"B'cause I know you was thinkin' gloomy thoughts. Sweet, I think that you need t' go see your Jon. Now don' lie t' me, I've gotten the 'ostlers to saddle Darkmoon, you leave at dawn. I'll bring Ali with me a bit later." Alanna opened her mouth to protest but George quickly shut her mouth with his hand. "You're goin', tha's final."  
  
King Jonathan of Conté sighed and sat back on his throne. Even though he had sent his Lady Knight many letters concerning her return to Corus and her friends she hadn't replied to a single one. In desperation Jon had written to George explaining the problem. He hoped that George would manage to convince Jon's Champion. He got off the throne and made his way back to his rooms where he flopped very unkingly onto the soft... sticky mattress! Jumping off he looked with disgust at his back in the mirror; it was covered with tar! A cruel and familiar laughter floated out from the shadows at his expression. Whirling around Jon demanded, "Where are you Alanna? How could you? I have to give the Pages and Squires a speech today!" "Well then, I suggest you take a bath." Sir Alanna of Pirates' Swoop and Olau said sensibly as she stepped from the shadows. Jon grinned, it was so good to see her again. Immediately, through hours of talking to Thayet, he knew how Alanna must have felt and launched into a full-hearted apology.  
  
Her violet eyes met his with a mixture of uncertainty, acceptance of his heart-felt apology and that special look Alanna always had. The two best friends had both sorted out their differences and were once again comfortable in each other's company. Jon motioned for a chair and Alanna sat, sipping her tea. She grinned and laid down her cup. They had a lot of time to catch up on, and even less to catch up in. Jon asked, "So, how have things been? You never answered any of my letters."  
By Moi, Niki!  



End file.
